Monsters of sin
by Emo-Author
Summary: A seemingly normal girl is swept into an all but normal world of monsters and sin. she'll have to fight hard not to loose herself, or her lunch for that matter. HAITUS
1. God, I need a ciggarette

**Uh, yeah. Author's note:**

**this is my very first fan fiction...**

**go easy on me please?**

**I'd love for you to review**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**um, yeah, so have fun reading! :)**

"ugh... so bright..." I groaned as I opened my eyes to my bed side light. "What time is it?" I asked no one as I turned my head and sat up. My blanket fell off my almost naked body, exposing me to the coldness. I shivered as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I looked at my clock to see '3:49' flashing on the screen. I sighed and stretched my arms out in front of me. I clicked off the light and relaxed at the darkness. My back made several popping noises as I stretched my arms up to the ceiling. I plopped myself back down on my bed and picked up my phone.

"hey Amu, I need you to call me back ASAP. It's exceedingly important. Please call me back at 777-9541." I clicked the end button on my voice mail.

_'that's just like her...' _I groaned as I thought of how I was going to avoid my aunt. I chucked my phone into the chair across the room. I felt a small urge to light a cigarette, so I went tearing up my room for my pack box.

"where are they?" I wondered aloud as I searched my drawers for that familiar black box. I sighed as I remembered that I finished off my pack last night. I quickly threw on some skinny jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie. I ran down stairs and caught my roommate before she ran out the door.

"how did you know I was sneaking out?" Utau asked me. She was wearing a short black dress and a sweater.

"Utau, you always go out on Tuesdays..." I sighed. She looked at me skeptically then back out the door. After a few minutes of what seemed like intense thought she turned to me.

"get some shoes on, you're coming with me" she said in a somewhat seductive voice. I quirked an eyebrow at her at first, but then followed orders when I realized she was serious. I slid my feet into my vans and was dragged by my arm out the door and down the block. At first all I could think about was where the hell we were going, that is until that small urge that was eating at me earlier became larger... much larger.

"Utau?" I asked to get her attention. She finally stopped and let go of my arm.

"hmm? Yeah?" she asked as she turned to face me. I noticed the dark makeup that made my Gothic companion so appealing.

"you got a smoke?" I asked the nineteen year old vampire-like girl. Her eyes widened.

"oh, yeah. Just a sec." she said as she held up her finger. She dug in her purse for a bit then pulled out a box of camels. I sighed in relief as I heard the familiar thumping noise as she shook the box. I reached out and tried to grab it, but she pulled it back over her head.

"Utau!" I yelled in frustration, as I tried to reach her hand. One problem though. Utau is a giant. I'm serious, she's like six foot nine. And my small five foot three frame was way too short to compete with her waving her arms around teasing me.

"uh, uh, uh." she said in a motherly tone, "once we get there I'll give one to you." I grunted in defeat. There was no way I was getting a smoke before then unless some magic fairy gave me a sudden growth spurt, and let's face it, that wasn't going to happen.

We continued walking down the dark street. The clacking of her boots against the concrete made me quicken my pace, so that my steps were on tune with hers. I was watching her long, perfect legs as her feet moved one after the other. I wondered if guys felt like this when they saw a girl walk. It was lust, no, not for her, but for her legs. For her legs to be my own. I'd seen the way that all the guys in school stared at her legs and ass as she walked. I wanted them to stare at me like that, with those hungry eyes. It was jealousy. Complete and utter envy.

"ouch!" I exclaimed as my backside crashed into the ground. I hadn't realized that Utau had stopped walking, causing me to bump into her sturdy body sending my weak one flying down to the ground.

"oops, sorry Amu" she said bending down to give me a hand, "well, that's what you get for being a space cadet." she concluded by sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"whatever." I said with an attitude "are we there?" I asked. She smiled and turned around to face the building in front of her. She grabbed my arm again a pulled me int the narrow alley way. She grabbed my shoulders and bent down to my eye level.

"you," she pointed to me "stay here." she finished as she pointed to the ground.

"what am I? Some kind of faithful dog?" I asked. She smirked.

"yes, and if doggie is good, then doggie gets a treat" she said patting my head.

"woof" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. She smiled and trotted off towards the street. I sighed and leaned against the alley wall. Her head quickly popped back around the corner.

"oh, and whatever you hear or see, do not, I repeat do NOT come out of this ally. Got it?" she asked. I put my hands on top of my head like dog ears.

"woof" I repeated. She giggled a little and her head popped back out of my sight.

After a few minutes my urge became a screaming need. I bit my lip as my head started to pound. I put my ear buds in with some music playing in attempt to calm myself. I bobbed my head to the screaming voices of the song. The lyrics penetrating my thoughts as they always did. Then I heard screaming. Not screamo, I mean the real deal, someone's scream of agony. I yanked out my ear buds and heard silence.

As much of a curious person that I was I turned off my mp3 player and listened. All I heard was silence. Not even a cricket. Then it came again, a mutilating and agonized wail. I shoved my music device in my pocket and started walking to where Utau had disappeared to. I know, most normal people run away from screaming, but who ever said I was normal? I heard the scream again, only a bit louder. I slowly inched my way along the wall to the end of the ally.

Being the idiot that I was I disregarded the order Utau had given me. I poked my head out to see where the noises where coming from. I vomited immediately. Nothing human could have done that.

**Uh, yeah Author's note:**

**cliffy :)**

**I know you all hate me :'(**

**keep reading though!**

**I update every other day**

**hopefully someone will read this...**

**imma go now**

**review please?**

**Bye~**

**-Emo-Author**


	2. Bloody fun

**Thank you mandm1984  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

one.

Two.

Three.

Three mutilated corpses laid on the ground before me. The blood was spewed in every direction. The ground was now a crimson color and covered in innards. I vomited again.

"wha-" I couldn't speak. My voice was caught in the sight that had unfolded. There she was. My roommate. My best friend. The lovely and wonderful Utau, devouring a woman's corpse. My eyes grew ten times the size they normally were.

"u-tau..." I whispered, while trying not to vomit again. The head that bore those perfect blonde pigtails twitched. Her body shot up and she turned around, exposing me to the sight of her.

"Amu." she said in a snarly beast-like voice. Her hair was mangled in the front, her entire face was covered in blood. Her perfect dress was ripped all over.

But the scariest of all was her eyes. Her once beautiful and warm lavender eyes, that I look into with such vigilance, they were now black and suffocating. I felt like I was drowning in her eyes as I stared at the monstrous form she was in.

my breathing hitched as she moved her hand towards me. I saw her take a step, and I did what I knew best to do. I ran.

**It's short, but the next chapter is already written and it's MUCH longer**

**~Emo-Author**


	3. Oh joy, Freaks Galore

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

I ran as fast as my legs would allow. My mind wasn't even on. I heard her call after me, which only made me run that much faster.

_'I can't believe. no. what? How? Utau...'_ my mind had left and my thoughts where everywhere. I barely remember pissing all over myself.

I ran, and ran. I couldn't stop. But eventually we all have to. I stopped in an ally way about four blocks from the edge of town.

_'wonderful place to hide Amu... no one ever hides in the alleys...'_ my sarcasm was getting annoying even to me. I found a few boxes and tried to stack them to get away but I just wasn't fast enough.

"AMU!" Utau yelled in that demon voice. She stepped closer and closer to me. With every step I became more and more afraid of what she was. I was paralyzed. So I did the only natural thing my body would allow. I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" my high shrill voice sounded. Then I fainted.

* * *

><p>"how long has she been asleep?" I heard a deep voice ask.<p>

"according to my stats, she's still alive so there's nothing to worry about" I heard another voice say. It was male but it was quite girly.

"can I eat her Kairi-Koi?" asked a small girls voice.

"NO!" I heard another voice yell. I immediately recognized the voice.

"u-tau" I said breathlessly. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. So my natural reaction was to sit up. Except I forgot one thing. When you run out on adrenaline everything, and I mean EVERYTHING gets sore.

"UHNG!" I groaned as my body cramped. I felt two hands softly push me back down to a laying position.

"sh-sh-shh. Lie back down sweetheart. You aren't recovered enough to sit up yet." I heard a sweet voice say to me.

"ugh, I need to open my eyes..." I stated. I felt the fluffy bed beneath me take the weight of my body. I tried again to lift my ten ton eyelids. This time I succeeded though.

I gasped at how amazing the room was. The ceilings were arched, like in the old churches. There was an amazing picture of the Renaissance era painted on the ceiling just above me. I looked over and I saw pews and bleachers. The whole room reminded me of an old catholic cathedral.

"Amu?" Utau's voice asked. I turned my head sharply to see her standing next to me. I studied her like a scientist's specimen. Her eyes had returned to her normal lavender color. But her clothes were still covered in blood.

"AH!" I yelped as I jumped back, when she took a long stride towards me. I ended up falling off the bed into someone's arms. I looked up to see citrine eyes. The boy holding me looked no older than me and had flowing purple hair. Standing next to him was a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He looked about as old as Utau There was also another boy, he had auburn hair and emerald eyes, he stood next to a short girl with long blonde hair and topaz eyes. Across the room was a short boy with green hair and aquamarine eyes, who stood next to a shorter girl who had light brown hair and burgundy eyes.

The boy with purple hair helped me back onto the bed and I looked from one face to the next, Stopping at Utau's.

"Utau... what's going on?" I asked looking at the girl who caused me such envious thoughts. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. I flinched when she put her hand up and stroked my hair. She looked at each one of the others. They all turned to the large wooden doors and left us in the room alone.

* * *

><p>"this isn't going to be easy to explain..." Utau said still stroking my hair. I nodded and let her continue. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her fingers running through my hair and I leaned into her chest. There was no heart beat.<p>

"all of us, me and the others who were just in the room, we're monsters." she said slowly. I nodded as a signal that I understood, even though I barely did. "i am a zombie. I eat the dead." I opened my eyes and looked up at her beautiful face. The face I only wish I could have.

"like earlier?" I asked. She smiled, her gorgeous smile and let out a tinkle of a laugh.

"you mean yesterday." she corrected. My eyes widened at the realization of how long I was passed out.

"d-did you kill them?" I asked hesitantly.

"no" she answered flat and blunt. I sighed in relief and put my head back against her. I was still curious as to who did kill the three, but I could live with knowing that it wasn't Utau

"the boy who caught you, the one with the purple hair, Nagihiko, he's a werewolf." she continued, "the boy with the blue hair is my brother, Ikuto, he is also a zombie. The boy with green hair, Kairi, is a vampire, and so is his wife, Yaya, the girl with the brown hair."

I nodded to let her know I heard everything. How could I not? Her rich voice that I had always admired, and her petting my head calmed me down so that all I could concentrate on was her.

"the one with the orange hair, Kukai, is a satyr, and Rima, the one with the blonde hair, is a succubus. But there's more to the story than that. There's the sins." she stated.

"the sins?" I asked looking into her eyes. She nodded and patted my head again.

"the seven deadly sins. Gluttony, lust, vanity, anger, envy, sloth, and pride. We all have one of them. Me and Ikuto share one because we are blood related. We are gluttony, Kukai is pride, Nagihiko is vanity, Rima is lust, Yaya is sloth, and Kairi is anger. We can't get away from the sins because they're in our blood." she explained.

"what about envy?" I asked. She looked down at me and sighed.

"you" she said. "you are envy." my eyes widened and I stared at her. Her face showed no lies.

"b-but I'm not a monster..." I said dumbfounded. She chuckled a little.

"are you sure about that?" she asked looking off.

**THERE YOU GO! LONG CHAPTER :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~Emo-Author**

**PS: sorry for the Amu/Utau ship -_-' that was completely unintentional...**


	4. I Hate Riddles

**I DO _NOT_ OWN SHUGO CHARA! IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM**

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p>'<em>Is she serious?' <em> I thought. I sat back and looked at her skeptically.

"Utau..." I said in a questioning way. "what do you mean exactly by... 'are you sure about that'?" I asked using air-quotes. She sighed and got off the bed.

"Lay down and go to sleep, you need to rest." she said walking towards the huge wooden doors. "I'll come to call on you in the morning." she opened the door.

"Wait Utau!" I said running across the room to the doors. She had shut the door behind her before I had gotten to it. I tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. I slammed my fists against the dark wood.

"Utau! Open the doors! Utau!" I yelled trying to push and pull the doors. I sighed and punched the right door with my right fist. I walked over to the bed and lay down. I tried to sleep, but all that I could do was think about the possibility that I might be a monster.

'_That's impossible... how could I be a monster and not know it?... surely I would've noticed it by now... I wonder if I AM a monster... vanity...'_ And with that thought I slowly drifted off to sleep's blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know. Super short. But I need some help before I can continue. I don't know what pairings I should have. Obviously YayaKairi because let's face it, they're perfect for each other. But who should Utau be with? And who should Amu be with? Rima pairing? Please review with an answer. **

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL I GET SOME FEEDBACK!**

**R&R please.**

**~Emo-Author**


	5. Breakfast with strangers

"Shh! Be quiet!" a shrill voice snapped.

"Don't shush me woman!" a husky voice snapped back. Then came hysterical laughter.

"Woman! Aha aha aha ha ha!" two voices said simultaneously. I opened my eyes and looked around.

'still here I see...' I thought as I took in the scenery once again. Everything was the same as last night. Pews and bleachers in rows, a huge alter at the front of the room, large dark wood doors, and intricate paintings along the arched ceilings that reminded me of when my 9Th grade history teacher made the class study the works of Da Vinci.

Yup, everything was the same except that now, there was light pouring in through the beautiful stain glass windows. Colors of reds and blues danced around the room. Every piece of furniture was painted with a prodigious gold or a blood shaded maroon. I noticed just how big the room was when I finally stood up and actually looked around.

"Hey! Look she's walking! Aha ha ha ha ha!" one of the earlier voices said. I looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" I asked while walking around the room, "Is anyone there?" then came the hysterical laughter again. My eyes scanned around the empty corner where the voices seemed to be coming from.

"Nope, no one here but us heads! Ha ha ha ha ha!" the husky voice laughed. I walked towards the corner carefully.

"Hah! Heads! Aha aha ha ha ha!" the other of the two voices laughed along.

"Um, okay. Well then uh, heads, where exactly are you?" I asked fully in the corner.

"Oh posh, darling look up!" I followed the command of the shrill voice. When my head was fully pointed up I saw four little heads sticking out of the wall.

"Ah!" I squealed as I jumped back. The gruesome look of rotting flesh and bruised skin covered their faces. One face was definitely a woman's face, the next was an old man's face, then the other two appeared to be teenagers around my age (I couldn't tell if they were male or female)

"Oh stop that! You're scaring her!" the woman's head shouted at the other three. The three heads began to laugh again. That is, until she glared at them. I swear she was a demon with the glare she was using. It sent chills down my spine, and I had only seen the profile of her face when she did. The heads stopped laughing.

"Oh, why are you such a spoil sport?" The old one asked, receiving another glare from the woman. "alright..." he sighed. A flash of light appeared around the heads. When the flash was gone the heads looked like normal faces.

"What the fu-" my words were cut off by the sound of a large boom behind me. I turned around sharply to see Utau walking through the large doors. She smiled to me and walked over.

"Utau!" I said in relief. I ran up to her and threw my arms around her torso. She chuckled and put her arms around my tiny body.

"Good morning." She said sweetly. I smiled at her, then was cut off yet again, not from the door, but from someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to see the heads smiling at me.

"Um, Utau? What are those things?" I asked pointing to the heads.

"Things? I am not a thing!" The woman said indignantly.

"You're right! That would be an insult to all 'things'" the old one cackled. This was followed by the woman's glare and yelling. I looked at Utau with a 'these-guys-are-nuttier-than-fruitcake' look. She laughed and tried to cover it with her hand.

"Hoshina-san! You should not be laughing!" the woman croaked.

"s-sorry Mikoyan" Utau answered as she took a deep breath. I couldn't help but giggle along as the three males teased the woman. Utau grabbed my hand and led me to the doors.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." She said pulling me down the long hallways. We passed several rooms that were almost identical to the room I had slept in. At the very end of the hall there was an amazing smell coming from behind a heavy looking door. I heard my stomach grumble.

"Ha someone's hungry!" Utau giggled, causing me to smile bashfully. She laughed a little and slung her arm around my shoulders. We walked down to the doors and Utau motioned for me to wait. She put her ear to the door and smiled. I followed suit and heard someone singing.

"Fare you well my dear, I must be gone, and leave you for a while. Though I go away I'll come back again though I roam ten thousand miles my dear, though I roam ten thousand miles." I heard a deep voice singing. Utau nodded to me and opened the door slightly. I peered inside and saw the purple haired boy humming and cooking. The sent of eggs and french toast flooded out into the hallway.

"What are you girls doing?" a stern voice asked from behind, causing me to jump. I looked behind me and saw the short green hair boy standing next to the short brunette girl and the tall blue haired boy.

"shh!" Utau said angrily as she continued watching the purple haired boy cook. I don't know what she was waiting for him to do, but she seemed intent on watching until it happened. After waiting for about three more minutes the scent was getting to me.

"ugh! Fuck this! I'm hungry." I said and I walked through the doors. The rest followed behind me. The kitchen was very large and had a table in a nook off to the side. The purple haired boy was at the stove while the short blonde girl and the tall brunette boy sat at the table.

"Well, that took less time than I thought it would..." I heard the purple haired boy muse.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to the short blonde girl who gave me a tired smile. The boy chuckled a little.

"usually it takes new comers about a week before their comfortable enough being around 'monsters' to just barge into a room with them in it." he explained. I sighed.

"look, I'm not scared of you guys. I can't say that I completely understand, or that I'm comfortable with it, but I did come in here for a reason." I said.

"And that would be?" the brunette boy asked me.

"I'm starving." I said bluntly. I heard everyone chuckle a little.

"Well breakfast is done, so everyone sit down and we can eat." Utau said sitting down across from me. Everyone sat down and started eating the delicious food. It felt kind of like the families you see on T.V., you know, the ones who have all their meals together and share their deepest feelings and thoughts. I didn't talk as much as the others, but I felt so welcome it was almost as if I had been friends with them for ages.

During breakfast everyone introduced themselves properly. I memorized everyone's names and learned some interesting things about them. Rima for instance, used to be in a circus. She would juggle flaming batons as she walked across the high wire. And Ikuto is a photographer for a modeling company. He went on about how much he enjoyed lingerie shoots while smirking. I found that other than their superhuman abilities and their immortality, they were all just like me.

Except one little thing... I was still _dying_ for a cigarette...

* * *

><p>weeee! Another chapter done!<p>

This chapter is supposed to be light, warmhearted, and fun to balance out the later chapters which will be more scary and tragic...

Thank you for reading and please review.

**Emo-Author**


End file.
